Maquis (AMU)
For the primary universe counterpart see Maquis. In the alternate mirror universe, the Maquis were a highly-organized resistance movement that strongly-opposed the Terran Empire in the late 23rd century and for much of the 24th century. Made of Terrans, Romulans, Remans, Klingons, Cardassians, Bajorans, Betazoids, Trills, Orions, Vulcans, Andorians and other species who felt betrayed in some way by the Empire. History Established by Sarek of Vulcan and Marlena Moreau in the late 2280s, the Maquis' goal was ensure that Spock's plans to reform the Empire into a republic, thus granting the citizens of the Empire the right to vote and question their superiors creating a free society akin to the primary universe's United Federation of Planets. Although Spock died in 2277 shortly before he attempted to assassinate Empress Sarah Sato and declare himself Emperor, Marlena vowed to continue with her husband's work. The movement started in a very limited way, with raids being launched from Vulcan against Terran cargo convoys and supply runs. However, the Maquis were forced to move off planet at the behest of Sarek and the Vulcan High Command who feared that the Terrans would launch an attack against the planet. In order to ensure the survival of her movement, Marlena had the movement split into various cells which would spread out across the Empire and launch attacks while hiding in various nebulae, asteroid belts or hollowed out moons. By the mid-2290s, the Maquis was made up of members from various species, including disheartened Terrans, Klingons who were disgusted with the recently formed alliance between the Terrans and the Klingon Empire and Romulans who was sick of their leaders neutral ambivalence to the Terrans. Unfortunately, Marlena was killed during a raid on Rigel IV in 2298, but Sarek continued to lead the resistance with the various cell leaders forming a "ruling council". Over the next forty years, the Maquis' ranks began to swell as military officers who had managed to escape from the invasions of Cardassia and Romulus defected and brought any warships they could get their hands on. With the collapse of the Romulan Star Empire, members of the Tal Shiar and the Obsidian Order formed a new intelligence agency which worked to give the Maquis their best advantage over the Empire. In 2371, Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered Lieutenant Commander Typhuss James Halliwell to spy on the Maquis for the Empire. In early 2377, Lieutenant Commander Halliwell was discovered by the Maquis as a spy for the Terran Empire. Captain Janeway and Voyager went to rescue Typhuss from the Maquis. Three hours later Voyager rescued Typhuss from the Maquis. By the 2370s, the Maquis was a huge force to be reckoned with across the Alpha Quadrant as was regarded by some as an empire in its own right. By this time the Maquis were bold enough to actively board and capture Imperial Starfleet vessels and repatriate them into their own fleet. Their boldest capture came in 2374 when Captain Selok with support from Intelligence operatives engineered the capture of the prototype ''Prometheus''-class warship, the [[IRS Enterprise|ISS Prometheus]]. Following their safe return to Maquis territory, Selok had the Prometheus made the Maquis flagship renamed her IRS Enterprise in honor of Spock's old starship command. Over the course of the next five years, the Enterprise led numerous raids and campaigns against Terran Imperial targets, including Cestus III and Sherman's Planet. In 2383, Shakaar Edon took over as leader of the Bajora cell after Major Kira leaves with Captain Kira to go to his universe, to be free. In 2384, Kira requested to return to her universe to get Seska, Ezri Tigan and Jadzia Dax, so they can be free from the Terran Empire too, Kira and Typhuss were able to bring them back to the primary universe. Maquis cells The Maquis had a main base of operations in the Badlands, that served as the Maquis Headquarters. *'Bajora cell': The Bajora cell operated in the Bajoran sector and was led by Kira Nerys. They hid in the gravitic anomalies in the Denorios belt from which they often led assaults on Terran mining station, Deep Space Mining Station 9, commanded by Benjamin Sisko. The Bajora cell main base was hidden on a small planetoid, Ha'Dara in the Denorios Belt. Members of the Bajora cell included Bareil Antos, Ezri Tigan, Jadzia Dax, Seska, Shakaar Edon, Lupaza, Leeta, Furel, Trentin Fala, Ro Laren, Winn Adami, Typhuss James Halliwell and Kira Nerys. *'Cardassian cell': The Cardassian cell was operated from the Cardassian system and was led by Corat Damar. Members of the Cardassia cell included Sigol Rusot, Skrain Dukat, Iliana Ghemor and Corat Damar. *'Romulan cell': The Romulan cell operated in the Bajoran sector and was led by Commander Toreth and Major Rakal. Members of the Romulan cell included ‎‎Donatra, Suran, Toreth, Taris, T'Rul and Rakal. *'Reman cell': The Reman cell operated in the Romulus system and was led by Viceroy Vkruk. *'Klingon cell': The Klingon cell operated in the Qo'noS system and was led by General Martok. Personnel *Sarek (founder) *Bareil Antos *Ezri Tigan *Jadzia Dax *Seska *Kira Nerys *Shakaar Edon *Lupaza *Leeta *Furel *Trentin Fala *Ro Laren *Winn Adami *Corat Damar *Sigol Rusot *Skrain Dukat *Iliana Ghemor *Typhuss James Halliwell (Terran spy for Imperial Starfleet) *Ellen Ripley *Toreth *Rakal *‎‎Donatra *Suran *Taris *T'Rul *Tomalak *Lwaxana Troi Ships used by the Maquis * ** ** ** * ** ** * **[[IRS Defiant (NX-74205)|IRS Defiant]] * **[[IRS Enterprise|IRS Enterprise]] * **[[IRS Courageous|IRS Courageous]] * **[[IRS Avenger|IRS Avenger]] * **[[IRS Patriot|IRS Patriot]] *Bajoran raider *Bajoran interceptor *Maquis freighter *Terran raider *Maquis raider (Also known as Condor class or Ju'day class) *Maquis fighter *''Peregrine'' class *Reman warbird Maquis worlds *Marva IV *Quatal Prime *Veloz Prime *Tracken II *Bajor *Betazed * *Andor *Romulus *Remus *Harlak Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Alternate mirror universe